Fever
by MsHologramRibs
Summary: Round 1 of The Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition. Draco Malfoy decides to dance with Hermione at an annual ball at the Ministry, after all, people change.


Disclaimer: The Harry Potter world and all Harry Potter characters belong to J. K. Rowling and strictly to J. K. Rowling.

A/N: This is a fanfic for Round 1 of The Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition. This is a Draco/Hermione pairing. My prompts for this fanfic are as follows: 1. (dialogue) "You have about as much charm as a flobberworm.", 3. (word) change, 11. (song) 'Fever' by Peggy Lee. Hope you enjoy this one! – MsHologramRibs

**Fever**

_Never know how much I love you__  
__Never know how much I care__  
__When you put your arms around me__  
__I get a fever that's so hard to bear_

"You have about as much charm as a flobberworm!" Hermione yelled at a certain Draco Malfoy. It was the annual ball at the Ministry and both Hermione and Draco weren't having a good time. Draco Malfoy, the genius that he is, thought that Hermione was looking rather ravishing and decided that he wanted to dance with her. But Hermione was having none of it; he was Draco Malfoy after all. She was just about to tell him what a pureblood git he was who had no regard for humanity when he said something that shocked her.

"People change, _Hermione_," he purposely used her first name. He got the reaction he wanted for, she froze where she stood and regarded him intently, searching for any sign of false pretense.

_You give me fever__  
__When you kiss me__  
__Fever when you hold me tight__  
__Fever, in the morning__  
__Fever all through the night___

_Sun lights up the daytime__  
__And moon lights up the night__  
__I light up when you call my name__  
__And you know I'm gonna treat you right_

"Just _one_ dance?" she asked with a demanding tone. Draco couldn't help the smile that graced his features. He nodded as she took his hand.

"Just one dance," he agreed. Hermione marveled at the warmth of his hand. She let him lead her onto the dance floor where he swayed her with a firmness she never felt before. She was increasingly aware of his hand on her waist, it seemed to radiate with warmth and burned her to the core. She felt vulnerable but liberated as he whispered into her such things as, "brightest witch of her age," and whatnot that had her spiraling into a flurry of attraction. She didn't want to be attracted to Draco Malfoy, he was a Death Eater's son after all but she couldn't deny the lovely way his hands burned her and made her feel desire that she couldn't quite understand. The fact that he looked handsome in black and white robes wasn't helping either.

_You give me fever__  
__When you kiss me__  
__Fever when you hold me tight__  
__Fever, in the morning__  
__And fever all through the night_

She looked into his eyes, was that desire she saw or something more primal? People were starting to notice the duo as they danced gracefully across the floor. Some of them burned with jealousy at who the handsome Draco Malfoy chose to dance with. Hermione couldn't help but notice the glares and looks of shock sent their way. She immediately sought out to pull away from Draco but he prevented it.

"Ignore them," he whispered into her ear. She wasn't sure of herself but she did just that. People were starting to join them on the dance floor. Draco led Hermione into an alcove, nobody noticed they had disappeared.

_Everybody's got the fever__  
__That is something you all know__  
__Fever isn't such a new thing__  
__Fever started long ago___

_Romeo loved Juliette__  
__Juliette she felt the same__  
__When he put his arms around her__  
__He said, Julie, Baby__  
__You're my flame___

_Thou giveth fever__  
__When we kisseth__  
__Fever with thy flaming youth__  
__Fever, I'm afire__  
__Fever, yeah, I burn, forsooth_

"What are you – " Hermione began but was cut off by the softness of Draco's lips. He kissed her as if the balance of the world was pinned on that kiss. She noted the suppleness of his lips, the way he seemed to be tender with her even if his hand was unknowingly dancing across her waist. Then it occurred to her that she was kissing Draco Malfoy, of all people! She moved to pull away to state that he was a snake for kissing her when he put a finger to her lips

"People _change_, Hermione," he said for the second time that night. This time her name rolled off his tongue with ease and she was encased in it. He kissed her again and this time she gave in, leaning into the kiss with a simplicity she didn't know she had. Shivers were going up and down her spine in waves as if her senses were tingling in delight at his touch. His hand was in her hair now, pulling her towards him in need. Hermione gasped at the sensation. She was just about to moan low in her throat when Draco was suddenly pushed away from her.

"You foul git! Get your hands off of her!" Ron Weasley butted into their small affair. Harry Potter was holding Ron back telling him not to do anything rash but Ron wasn't listening. "Stay away from her!"

"Ronald Weasley!" Hermione yelled gathering the attention of everyone in the room. Draco didn't hesitate to take Hermione's hand and lead her away from the party. Harry was holding Ron back as he attempted to follow them. Hermione didn't mind that Draco was leading her away and out onto the street. "I can't believe he would dare – " but she wasn't able to finish her piece as Draco kissed her again. This time it was with desire and passion that Hermione's head went reeling in the dirtiest direction it could go.

_Captain Smith and Pocahontas__  
__Had a very mad affair__  
__When her daddy tried to kill him__  
__She said, Daddy__  
__Oh, don't you dare___

_He gives me fever__  
__With his kisses__  
__Fever when he holds me tight__  
__Fever, I'm his misses__  
__So Daddy, Won't you treat him right_

Hermione let Draco apparate them away from the place. They arrived on an unknown street, only when Hermione look up did she see that they were at her flat in London. She turned to Draco, confused.

"How?" she asked and Draco shrugged sheepishly.

"I live not that far from here, I've seen you a couple of times," he replied smiling at her reaction, which was that of shock. How could she not have seen him? She thought this as he pulled her in for another kiss. This time it was with tenderness and fleeting as if he didn't want to rush anything.

"This is where I leave you," he said pulling away with a sigh. Hermione gazed at him once again confused. He noted the look on her face and he smiled dazzlingly.

"People change, Hermione," he said for the third time that night and with that he led her to the flat door, kissed her hand, and apparated away. Hermione couldn't help but burn where he touched her. She wanted something, something she wasn't certain of yet but she knew one thing, Draco Malfoy had changed. She opened the door to her flat, certain that she would have a firm talk with Ron the next day. But something else smoldered inside her. She wanted Draco and he knew it.

_Now you've listened to my story__  
__Here's the point that I have made__  
__Chicks were born to give you fever__  
__Be it Fahrenheit or Centigrade___

_They give you fever__  
__When you kiss them__  
__Fever if you live and learn__  
__Fever, 'till you sizzle__  
__What a lovely way to burn__  
__What a lovely way to burn__  
__What a lovely way to burn__  
__What a lovely way to burn_

. . .

A/N: I had to rewrite this one because Word crashed on me (I was so mad) but I hope you enjoyed! It was my first time writing this pairing. – MsHologramRibs


End file.
